


Popstar

by ichdeutscher



Series: Superstar [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Hurt/Comfort, Ireland, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichdeutscher/pseuds/ichdeutscher
Summary: Now that Jon has finally finished his World Tour, he can keep his promise to Robb that they will be able to focus on their relationship. It proves to be harder than it sounds.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Series: Superstar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672594
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. 1.

One of Jon’s favorite things about Robb was how constant he was. Robb was loyal. Jon knew that if he left Robb at the bar and returned an hour later, Robb would still be at the bar, enjoying a stiff drink. Jon depended on that sort of stability in his ever changing world. There were so many cities that Jon had to perform in, so many fans he had to meet, so many people that wanted something from him. But at the end of the day, Jon could always find Robb, who was always waiting for him, ever so patiently. 

Jon had gone to the bathroom to wash off the green shamrock from his chest. It was a bit hard to wash off, his stylist had used some bizarre form of paint. He scrubbed it from himself and took a hard look in the mirror. He sighed at the view of his own reflection. Sometimes, Jon didn’t want to be the Jon Snow anymore. He just wanted to be Jon, just a regular bloke from the Midlands. Jon knew that time in his life was over and although he loved his life, he did long for the obscurity that he had once had. He then proceeded to wash all the hair gel out of his hair. He dried his hair with a nearby towel and looked at the black curls that fell onto his shoulder blades. He nodded to himself and walked out of the bathroom.

On his way from the bathroom to the room Robb was in, Jon ran into Mr. Mormont. “Jon!” Mr. Mormont exclaimed. “I’m so glad that I ran into you.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Why’s that?”

Me. Mormont shrugged. “First, I wanted to tell you that was an excellent set. You’re trending on Twitter, people loved seeing you perform tonight.”

Jon nodded absentmindedly. Not to be full of himself, but Jon knew full well that people loved to see him perform. He was good at it. He was a great singer and a talented songwriter. Plus, he could dance a bit and entertain people. Jon had mastered the art of being a performer and that was the key to all his success.

“Thanks for letting me know about that.” Jon replies. “It actually does mean a lot to me.”

Mr. Mormont nodded. “Also, our fight back to London leaves shortly so grab Robb and let’s get going.”

Jon sighed and shook his head. “Actually, Robb and I have both decided that we’re just going to spend a few days here, in Dublin. It’s Robb’s hometown and he hasn’t seen his family in months. Besides, no matter how many times I’ve been to Dublin to perform, I’ve never actually seen a single sight or seen the city. Can you believe that?”

Mr. Mormont frowned. “Yes, well that is unfortunate and in a few day’s time, you’ll have all the time in the world to explore Dublin and spend time with Robb’s family. But tonight, you have an invitation with a royal couple. Are you really about to pass that up?”

Jon rolled his eyes. Mr. Mormont had been Jon’s manager for almost 10 years and they both knew each other very well. There was a time in Jon’s life where he would have been easily impressed by royalty and dinner parties in Belgravia. However, the more Jon had been invited to royal galas and performed for people with titles, he realized that they were just people. People with titles and very old money.

“If you’re that excited for it, then do feel free to go. I told you how I’ll be spending my night.”

Mr. Mormont sighed in full knowledge that he had lost the fight. “Fine. Shall I and the rest of your team take up in hotel rooms too?”

Jon shook his head. “You’re all free to go home on the jet. I can find another way to go home, whenever I do go back. Robb and I might travel around Ireland for a while, who knows? Besides, you’ve spent more than enough time away from your wife and family.”

Mr. Mormont was left with no rebuttal, as he missed his family very much. “Shall I send you with the bodyguard?”

Jon shook his head. “No, send him home with you on the jet. This is Robb’s city, we’ll be perfectly fine.”

Mr. Mormont was skeptical but just nodded. “Will you call me sometime soon and let me know what’s going to happen? And tell me your plans?”

Jon nodded. “Yes of course.” Mr. Mormont gave Jon a hug and walked away to alert the rest of his team to the change of plans. Jon proceeded into the room where Robb was. He was lying on the sofa, taking a short snap. Jon smiled. He walked over to Robb and gave him a very gentle shake. “Hey there, lover boy. Time to get up.”

Robb groaned and rolled over to his other side, doing his best to ignore Jon. Jon, of course, was not having that. He began to shake Robb and then proceeded to climb into Robb’s lap. He laid a light kiss on Robb’s lips. Robb slowly opened his eyes. “You taste of candy floss.”

Jon smiles at that. “Wake up, dear. You said you’d like to go and see the sights in Dublin tonight. This is your hometown. Show me the sights.”

Robb smirked and curled his hands around Jon’s waist, dangerously close to his plump ass. “Do we really need to need to go out into the city now? Maybe we can spend a little more time on this couch.”

Jon moaned as he grinded into Robb’s lap, taking the bait for a moment. Jon loved the feel of Robb under him, gripping him tightly. Then, Jon jumped from Robb’s lap. “Don’t try to tempt me, Robb. Please. I want to see the city. I already told Mr. Mormont to go home. Take me to see the city.”

Robb, who was still completely unable to deny Jon anything, slowly rose from the couch. He stood up and stretched. “Fine then. Where do you want to go?”

Jon shrugged. “You know I don’t anywhere here besides your parents’ house”

Robb nodded. “Right. I should have known that. Well, give me a second to think of a place.”

Jon bit his lip. “Didn’t you say something about a place you’d bike to after school? The Howling Cliffs?”

Robb laughed and smiled. “It’s called the Howth Cliff Walk and you’re right, I would bike there after school. We could go now, but it’s a bit far and we don’t have a way to get there.”

Jon shrugged. “That’s not a problem. I’ll just call us car service.” Jon started toward the door and looked back at Robb. “Meet me in the back in 10 minutes. I’ll give you a few minutes to wake up a bit. Do some stretches, wash your face, take a shite, whatever.”

Robb nodded. “Okay then. I’ll meet you in 10.”

Jon looked at him for a moment, then left the room. Robb slowly rose to his feet, stretching the way that he loved to stretch. He then grabbed his phone and walked to the bathroom to take the shite that he desperately needed to take. He washed his hands very thoroughly and splashed some water on his face. Though they might have quickly made up, Robb’s face still wore a tired look. Robb didn’t like fights specifically because he knew that every time he became angry, he would say things that he didn’t mean. Then, he would hate himself for hours after because he knew he had said something that had hurt Jon, which in some ways was just hurting another part of himself. Robb took a deep look in the mirror and promised himself that he and Jon would have a good rest of the day in Dublin. After all, like Jon had said, it was his city. 

Robb met Jon at the back after roughly 12 minutes of being seperated. Jon rolled his eyes and him. “I said 10 minutes. It’s been 12 minutes.”

Robb rolled his eyes at him. “Shut up, love.” He gave Jon a soft kiss on the cheek in an attempt to apologize. Jon shrugged and intertwined his hands with Robb’s. “C’mon now then. Let’s go.”

The car service that Jon had previously ordered was waiting by the side of the car park. Jon opened the door, slid into the back seat, with Robb following right behind him. “Hello there sir.” Jon said. “How are you today?”

The driver smiled. “I’m doing well, Mr. Snow. Would you mind if I could have an autograph? You see, my daughter, Lara, is such a big fan.”

Jon nodded. “Of course.” The driver passed pack the CD from Jon’s original album with a sharpie. He signed it with a nice message to his fan, Lara. He passed it back to the driver who smiled. “Thank you very much.” Then the man turned to Robb. “Hello there. I just wanted to tell you that I used to work with your uncle.”

Robb raised an eyebrow. “My uncle? Brandon?”

The driver shook his head. “No, your uncle Benjen. We used to work together in the border patrol area in Donegal, near the end of the Troubles. A great man, he is. Do you see him much?”

Robb frowned. He hadn’t even seen his parents or siblings in months and it had certainly been years since he had seen his uncle Benjen. Robb shook his head. “No, I haven’t really seen him lately.”

The driver nodded understandingly. “Ah.” He muttered. “I see. That’s too bad. He hasn’t got a wife or kids. I had decided to leave once the action had died down, but Benjen was so determined and dedicated. I saw him not too long ago actually. We had a pretty nice little conversation, if you care. I actually asked him about you, Robb. I had seen your name linked to Jon’s for many years and I wondered if you and Benjen were related. He told me so much about you. He said that you used to love rugby, that you were the best rugby player that he had ever seen. Is that true?”

Robb didn’t answer straight away, the topic of rugby would always be a sore topic with Robb. He didn’t think of it that much and whenever he did think about it, he became upset, just like he had become upset with Jon earlier that day. At the end of the day, Robb knew that he had made the right choice and if he had to choose between Jon and rugby again, he would still choose Jon. However, it didn’t stop him from wishing that he could have had both.

Jon spoke up in Robb’s silence. “Robb doesn’t play rugby anymore. But he was amazing at it when he did. A true god on the field.”

The driver smiled. “Ah. I would expect nothing less from a nephew of Benjen’s. Well anyway, I’ll stop bothering the both of you and drive you to your destination.”

Jon chuckled and told the man that he wasn’t a bother, but Robb said nothing. Jon and the driver continued to talk all the way to the Howth Cliff Park, but Robb sat in silence, pondering what life would have been like if he had become the rugby star that he knew he was born to be and Jon had given up music to stay with Robb. Of course, Robb knew that things had happened the way that they needed to happen. He also knew that Jon wouldn’t have been able to give up his music for Robb, not when they were 16. Robb loved Jon with all his heart, but he knew Jon very well and Jon would not have been able to sacrifice something that was so important to him for anyone, including Robb. At the end of the day, Robb was the more mature one that was willing to make sacrifices, even if it pained him for the rest of his life. 

By the time they arrived at their destination, Robb had made himself annoyed just with the thought of rugby. It was something that he did often, anger or annoy himself with his own thoughts and feelings. Besides, the car ride had been annoying with Jon and the driver’s constant talking and Robb found the driver’s questions to be borderline invasive. In other words, he was still dealing with another of Jon’s fans while he was supposed to be enjoying himself. Robb really did hate Jon’s fans, even old ones who drove for car service and had worked with his uncle. 

Robb hopped out of the car pretty nonchalantly, only offering a trite thanks to the driver. Robb started walking on the path, leaving Jon to run after him. “Robb, wait!” He exclaimed. Robb stopped and turned around while Jon ran over to him. Jon intertwined their fingers, then asked Robb, “Did the driver annoy you? I know how you hate random people asking about your family and shit.”

Robb sighed and nodded. “It’s just so invasive. It’s one thing to mention that he worked with my uncle, but it’s another to start asking about rugby.”

Jon nodded. Even he was not exempt from Robb’s wrath when it came to rugby. However, Jon had an idea. “I know how that’s a sore spot with you. I was thinking that there are plenty of rugby clubs back home that you could join, if you wanted to. It’s obviously not the same thing as playing professionally, but maybe it would be nice for you to still get the chance to play.”

Robb smiled at Jon. Robb had thought about joining one of those clubs many times over, but he was never sure if he would actually be able to get through the actual act of playing again. It had become such an emotional sore spot for him, just the thought of getting back on the field was beyond daunting. But, he knew Jon was trying to help and for that, Robb was immensely grateful. “It’s certainly something to consider, love. But if you don’t mind, I don’t want to talk about rugby, at least not right now.”

Jon twiddled his fingers and muttered, “I do, if that’s okay with you. I was just thinking about what you said earlier, when we were arguing, and you’re right.”

Robb shook his head. “Darling, anything I said when we were arguing should be disregarded. I was just angry.”

Jon sighed, knowing that to be false. “You were angry, yes, but what you said was true. You did give up rugby for me and honestly, I can’t recall ever thanking you for doing that for me. So, thank you so very much.”

Robb shrugged nonchalantly in a futile attempt to mask how much he was moved by Jon’s actions. “It's fine Jon, really, I know that you’re thankful.”

Jon simply continued, “Things are going to change. I’ve been thinking about how hard it must be for you to have to travel around the world with me and see me perform shirtless for thousands of people and sings songs about us having sex.”

That did strike a chord with Robb. “It’s a wee bit disrespectful to me and to our relationship, but I don’t make a big deal out of it because I know that it’s just a job. An occupational hazard, if you will.”

Jon looked into Robb’s eyes. “Is that how you cope with me doing that sort of thing? I’m being extremely disrespectful to you and to us and I won’t partake in that anymore. I won’t dance across stages half naked and I won’t flirt with fans and I won’t grind on guitarists.” Jon took a deep breath while he watched a single tear fall from Robb’s eye. “I don’t know how you’ve put up with me all this time. You gave up so much, just to have me disrespect you for money and clout. I can honestly say that I’m ashamed of myself, really I am. I’m so fucking sorry, Robb. You have to understand that. I am so sorry and I won’t do it anymore, I promise.”

Robb wanted to cry. He had been neglected and overlooked and disrespected for the past few months, but he pushed it down and repressed all of it because he didn’t want to upset Jon or cause him to be unfocused while on tour. It did mean the world to him that Jon was apologizing and telling him that he was sorry. Robb needed to hear that, he needed so much and he hadn’t even known it until Jon had said it. It had just been too much and Robb was pretending that it hadn’t hurt his feelings when it had.

“Thank you for saying that, Jon.” Robb said between sniffles. “I did hurt my feelings. I just didn’t want to admit it.”

Jon nodded. “I know, Robb. I know. You’re so brave all the time and I know why too. You had to be brave. Things have been hard for you and you’ve had to make hard choices. But you don’t always have to be so brave, Robb. When things are hard and when they’re rough, I’m the person that you should turn to. I’ll be brave for you sometimes. When I upset you and do something you don’t like, you have to tell me. Who knows how long you’ve been in pain like this, pondering over how I’ve hurt and disrespected you when we could have solved this months ago? We have got to communicate, Robb. People who let things fester between often end up broken up and you know it will literally kill me if we broke up. You know I wouldn’t be able to handle it. So let’s both be better, so we can be better together. Yeah?”

Robb nodded. “Yeah.”

Jon smiled. “Okay then. Then let’s go and do that.”

Robb smiled back at him and gave him a kiss. “I love you Jon. So much.”

Jon smirked. “I know. I love you too.”


	2. 2.

So, did you enjoy Howth Cliff Walk?” Robb asked Jon. Jon nodded and smiled back at him. “Of course. Shall we go to a pub now? Is there one nearby?”

Robb nodded. “Aye. Good thinking too, I could definitely go for a pint.” Robb led Jon off Howth Cliff Walks and intertwined their hands. They walked onto the main thoroughfare and were immediately seen by some over excited fans. “Oh my God!” One screamed obnoxiously. There were probably about 6 or 7 of them, running over to Robb and Jon. Jon smiled at the fans, which Robb noticed. He rolled his eyes and disconnected his hand from Jon’s. Jon frowned but before he could address it, the fans were in front of their faces, screaming and howling and drooling, not totally unlike a pack of hyenas.

“Oh my God! It’s Jon Snow!” The tallest one screamed. “Can we take a picture with you? No one will believe that we actually met you!”

Jon was always naturally inclined to answer yes to taking pictures, but he knew that to honor his promise to Robb, the answer would have to be no. If he took a picture with one of them, he would have to take a picture with all of them and then more fans would come over: total hysteria. Robb would probably walk into the pub by himself and then make a passive aggressive excuse, claiming not to be upset with Jon when he clearly would be. 

“I’m really so so sorry about this, but the answer is no. Robb and I just want to spend some quiet time together today and he’s been a bit annoyed with me lately, so I just want to focus on him, is that okay?”

A round of ‘awws’ followed. “We’re so sorry for invading your time together. We loved your newest album, we’ve listened to every single song. We’ll leave you two alone now, but it was great to meet you!”

Jon smiled. “Nice to meet you too, love.” The fans dispersed and Robb smiled, wrapping his arm around Jon’s shoulder. “You could have taken a picture with them, you know. I’m just asking for a little attention, you don’t have to abandon ship.”

Jon kissed Robb on the cheek. “I love that you think I don’t. But I do. It’s the only. I have to go cold turkey.”

Robb squinted. “But why?”

Jon sighed. “It’s just what needs to happen for the foreseeable future. Trust me on this, it’s what’s best.”

“Are you finished yet?” Robb asked. “I need to take a shite.” 

Robb heard Jon giggle through the door. “No, I’m not done yet. Need to wash the entire tour off me. It will be so nice not having to go from city to city anymore. I swear, that’s no good for the body.”

Robb wholeheartedly agreed, as a matter of fact, he thought it was the opposite of healthy. He also thought touring was unnatural. He wouldn’t ever say those things to Jon though, he was certain that Jon would have a fit if he heard it. 

Jon finally emerged from the bathroom and Robb immediately ran in to take a much needed shite. “Hey, will we go over to your parents’ house tomorrow?”

Robb groaned. “Could you maybe not ask about my parents while I’m taking a shite?”

Jon rolled his eyes. He jumped onto the hotel bed and threw the towel off his body, letting himself be totally naked on the sheets. His favorite thing was being naked and free with his body, especially with Robb. Robb flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and left the bathroom to see his boyfriend lying naked on the bed. His face turned into a smile while Jon rolled his eyes. “I hope you don’t think that we’re having sex tonight, you already fucked me twice today. That’s really more than enough.”

Robb raised an eyebrow. “Oh is that so? Because I recall you begging for my cock. You said that you need it all the time. That you can’t live without my fat Irish cock. Or am I mistaken?”

Jon rolled over on the bed to get a better look at Robb. “Fuck off. You love me when I’m a little whore for you.”

Robb climbed onto the bed and gave Jon a kiss. “Of course I do. You’re my special boy. Love you so much.”

Jon kissed Robb’s neck. “Of course you do. I love you too.” Jon took a deep breath and then stopped touching Robb. “Seriously though, Robb, we need to talk about your parents and your family?”

Robb frowned. “Why? What is there to talk about?”

“Will we go to your parents’ house tomorrow? If so, I want to pick out something nice to wear. They already hate me because they think that I’m the reason that they never see their son.”

Robb shrugged. “That wouldn’t be a totally inaccurate point of view. Besides, they don’t hate you. They actually like you a lot.They listen to all your music too.”

Jon gets off the bed and walks over to the mirror. He grabs a comb and starts working through his thick, curly hair. “They might like me and they might love my music, but they don’t see me as a son in law, which is what I want.”

Robb raised an eyebrow. “A son in law, huh? Well a certain question would have to be asked before you can become a son in law.”

Jon blushed. “You know what I meant.”

Robb nodded, he did know exactly what Jon meant. “You just have to come around more. We both have to come around more. Family is the most important thing to both of them and I am their eldest son, so it does hurt their feelings that I rarely come visit them. I don’t think they blame it on you, though. I just think it makes them wonder if they were bad parents to me.”

Jon scoffed. “Bad parents and your parents shouldn’t even go in the same sentence. You have some of the best parents that ever walked the face of the Earth.”

Robb bit his lip, knowing that what Jon had said was true: his parents had loved him and protected him and encouraged him. They had accepted him for the person he had become and in return, he ignored them for months and didn’t visit them. Jon looked over at Robb, who was visibly upset. “Oh Robbo, what’s wrong?” He climbed over Robb and draped himself over his muscular body. Robb gave Jon a gentle smile but felt a single tear fall down his cheek. “I abandoned my family, I threw them all aside, and what do I have to show for it? I’ve done nothing with my life! Absolutely nothing!” The tears began to plunge from Robb’s eyes, “I’m such a fucking loser.”

Jon wrapped his arms even more tightly around Robb. “I promise you you’re not a loser. You’ve been the only thing that has kept me together all this time. I’d be nowhere without you. Besides, there is so much that you can do. Like we said earlier, you can still become a rugby player in a club team.”

“That’s still not doing much with my life, Jon! I should go to a university. I can start in September. Do you think a uni would take me?”

Jon smiled. “Sure, I’m certain a uni would take you. Which school are you thinking? How about Imperial?”

Robb guffawed. “Come on now, Jon. I said I wanted to go to uni, not become a neuroscientist. How about London Met?”

Jon nodded and kissed Robb. “Sure love. London Met it is. I’ll give them a call and we’ll get you enrolled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but the full chapter got too long so I decided to post the first bit today and I’ll post the rest later on. 
> 
> With that said, I’m super bored, so I’ll be happy to take requests on stories that people want. Please leave requests. I can’t explain how bored I am.


End file.
